Angelic Aura
by ImaFishtick
Summary: A patrol of Thunderclan cats stumble into a group of 4th graders, and find out twolegs can.. talk? Little do they know, one of their friends is angelic and favored by "her". This is a modern AU, and it's around the time of Sign of The Moon (Omen of the Stars) for Warriors. Hamilton x Warriors crossover. Dear Evan Hansen and Harry Potter cameos (but HP cameos aren't magical).
1. They can talk?

**_I'll say some things before I start:_**

**_Warrior Cats and all Warrior characters belong to Erin Hunter_**

**_The Hamilton musical belongs to Lin-manuel Miranda_**

**_I'm a beginner at writing, sorry! Im also an artist, (hobbyist) so I might not update too much! _**

**_Please review!_**

**_The characters look like how they look in the musical, and the Warriors look like what you want them to, just at least stick to a main color because i'll start actually calling them the main pelt, I.E: The silver she-cat _**

**_This is in modern time but in Warrior cats, its in the time of Omen of The Stars: Sign of the Moon_**

**_The Hamilton cast are mostly in Elementary School (except Washington, John Adams, King George III, etc)_**

"I think I smell something..."

"Of course you smell something, Dovewing!" Ivypool teased, "Trees, Grass, Prey!"

"No.. I actually smell something odd!" Dovewing replied seriously.

Ivypool sniffed the air. "You're right..let's get Lionblaze and Squirrelflight!"

They sprinted over to Lionblaze and Squirrelflight, who where hunting. "What's wrong?" Squirrelflight asked as Lionblaze scrapped earth on a vole he caught moments prior.

"T-twolegs...".

Dovewing and Ivypool gulped at the same time. Lionblaze stared at them for a few seconds before sighing. "Why are you so scared of twolegs? They're common in Clan territory during Greenleaf. Are you being a mouse-brain?"

"B-but, they where super close to the camp, super close!"

"How close?"

_Rustle rustle_

"Quick!" Squirrelflight ordered quietly, hide in the bushes and the trees!"

_Ruffle ruffle_

"Walk faster Sleepyhead!"

"Ugh, no! Im so tired!"

"Who's fault is that you stayed up all night to finish the essay assigned us! You wrote tons of pages! We only needed to write FIVE paragraphs, FIVE!"

"It's due next week.. assigned us the essay yesterday..."

Squirrelflight and Lionblaze stared at the twolegs in disbelief. Ivypool and Dovewing gaped before Lionblaze asked "How are they talking?".

"Starclan knows..." Squirrelflight replied

The cats continued to watch the children talk, still shooken by how they understood what the humans said.

The children all seemed to be in third grade. The tallest boy was black and wore a grey beanie. The shortest had straight hair* tied in a ponytail, and looked tired like he could sleep for tons of hours. The second tallest child who was a few inches away from the tallest was tan and had his hair tied into a messy bun, and the second shortest had freckles dappled over his face, with very curly hair tied in a ponytail.

"Why did you write so much?" the freckled boy asked

"Because he's a workaholic!" the tan one claimed in a French accent. They giggled, except the shorty, who frowned at the Frenchy. "No i'm not, you baguette!"

"I thought he was Laffy Taffy?" the male with a beanie asked then smirked.

The freckled boy licked his lips. "Yummy!"

"Oh come on," Lafayette protested. "Even dad knows it, Alex!"

"Well, don't come crawling back to me once you turn in the essay late, french fry!"

"Why do you give me so many of the bad names?"

"I could explain all the names we recently called you" the beanie boy chuckled.

"Okay, Hercules Mulligan the beanie boo!" Lafayette crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Tell me the explanations!"

"Im not a beanie boo!" Hercules huffed

"Then why do you always wear a beanie?" he teased.

"Get some popcorn, John" the short boy ordered.

"Um why?" John asked

"I wanna watch this show, with a snack"

"This won't take so lo-" their own conversation was interrupted with the other pair of boys huffing and slapping eachother.

Yes, the patrol of cats were still watching the children complain.

"I don't like beanie boos!"

"Then take off that beanie of yours!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"My father gave me this as my birthday present last year!"

"Well, i'll be damned. You were right Alex" John said, reaching into his pocket to give Alexander and himself a bag of gummies.

"Yay!" Alexander exclaimed excitedly, like he wasn't tired a few minutes ago.

During that scene, the other two boys kept arguing.

"Like I care?"

"..."

"Yep, I don't! Haha, I win!"

"Y-you have no right to call me a beanie boo!"

"Haha, how funny would it be if there was actually a beanie boo named Hercules?" Alexander whispered in John's left ear

"Pfftt." John chuckled at the taunt

"HAHA HERCULES IS A BEANIE BOO!"

"LAFAYETTE IS A FRENCH LAFFY TAFFY BAGUETTE FRY!"

John finished his last gummy and ran in between the two fighting boys. "Stop! I smell wild cats!"

"What?" Alexander asked, perplexed.

Lafayette shrugged. "So what? Theres always stray cats here and there!"

"What? C-cats? WHERE?!" Hercules asked bashfully.

"Are you seriously scared of cats, Hercules the beanie b-" Lafayette asked Hercules teasingly before being cut off by Hercules punching him on the shoulder playfully. "SHUT UP BAGUETTE!"

"Well, you two should both shut up and help us find these cats!" Alexander complained, their only response was a moan. "Alex! Here!" John hollered from the other side of the large dirt path.

_Ruffle ruffle_

"I bet Starclan that this is just a dream.." Ivypool muttered. "More like a nightmare!" Dovewing corrected worryingly. Squirrelflight flicked her tail at the sisters, attempting to silence them. Lionblaze seemed to be trying to figure out how the twolegs are talking, harder than finding out how the first leaders of the clans are still in StarClan while Mapleshade, Tigerstar(claw) and Hawkfrost already faded away.

"Hey!" John called, catching the other three's attention, "I think the cats are here!". Alex walked over to John to investigate. Lafayette and Hercules exchanged afraid glances before joining the other two.

_Ruffle rustle ruffle_

"HERE!" Alex screamed

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my Warrior Cat x Hamilton crossover, I love both of them! But some reason.. I just got addicted to Dear Evan Hansen? Not adding it into the fanfic, though. Its my first time writing a fanfic, and i'm just trying to improve my skills! Please review, I want some constructive criticism!**_


	2. Run

_**C2**_

* * *

_**Hey, im back**_

_**So yeah. I have lots of writing motivation. (though, I do it for fun and don't want it to be my future career. Im more looking up to be a artist Youtuber kinda vee [eevee]) It drained out my artist motivation, but ho boy I wish I had motivation blasts for both. Kinda busy with school now, sorry!**_

_**Lets get started! Oh and Dovewing's eye colors in this AU is somewhat minty but still greenish green! I think it looks good~**_

"Fox dung!" Squirrelflight hissed

Alexander opened his mouth to speak, but Laurens yelled, "AHHHH! TALKING CATS!" followed by a lot of worried and confused mumbles.

Hercules and Lafayette stared at each other, Hercules gaping. Alexander interrupted John's mumbles. "Emmm..," He started, "AHHH RETREAT THERE ARE TALKING CATS_**, H A L P**_!". Lafayette smirked, "Exclamation mark exclamation mark exclamation mark one exclamation one one exclamation!" [!1!11!]

Alexander glared at Lafayette for a few seconds before starting to flap his arms around as fast as a bee hummingbird does. Laurens still murmuring his poor, confused brain off. Oh, and Hercules? He was hiding behind a nearby tree, pfft, scaredy CAT!

"These twolegs are as crazy as badgers..." Lionblaze muttered

"All twolegs are crazy." Ivypool chuckled and then asked "Do these twolegs understand us?!"

"Lemme quote a sentence from that curly crazy fur headed twoleg," [Laurens] Dovewing giggled from what Lionblaze called the twoleg. " "AHHH RETREAT THERE ARE TALKING CATS HALP!"" he quoted

Squirrelflight and Dovewing started sprinting towards ThunderClan's camp. "COME ON!" Squirrelflight called glancing back at the other two, and they [Ivypool and Lionblaze] obeyed, catching up to Dovewing and Squirrelflight

"The cats are gone!" Lafayette announced to his confused as fuck friends. Hercules hopped towards his friends. "Alexander why are you flapping like a fucking bird?!"

"LANGUAGE!" Alexander hollered

"Pfft, its 2019 Alex," Lafayette scoffed "I've heard mom and dad argue and say complete shit to each other, right in our "innocent 9YO" eyes!"

"Remember that time you sent in our class chat that video of Martha and Mr. Washington arguing about who ate the last taco?" Hercules asked, giggling at the memory.

"I ate the last taco..." Lafayette whispered not-so-very quietly

"WHAT?!" Alex screamed, causing Laurens to jump.

"Hey, it was worth it," Hercules said "that video was awesome!"

Alexander shrugged. "Okay, true. But still we both got in trouble for laughing WAY too much while watching"

"We had to hold in our laughter that whole time!" Lafayette whined, still holding the playful tone in his voice.

"When Lafayette recorded the video, he recorded Alexander and him laughing like maniacs about to stab somebody and send them to the depths of HELL" Hercules reminded them, Laurens chuckling at the memory (too). "You two looked like tomato's and cherries!" he giggled.

Lafayette checked his iPad Pro (Alex had a iPad pro, too). "Hey, it's getting pretty late." The time shown on the lock screen read 9:10 PM.

"It's never too late for Alex!" Laurens joked, receiving a playful slap on the back from Alex. His only response was John rolling his eyes.

"John, if you wanna kiss his ass when your in your teenager era you better be nice and charming to him only." Lafayette told him, Hercules blasting into giggles.

"I DON'T WANT TO KISS HIS ASS BAGUETTE!" Laurens yelled with a face taken over by his insane blushing. Alex ran away from the group and hid behind a tree trying to hide his insane blushing and then glared at Lafayette. "I bet you $10 that i'll be with somebody when you're a single baguette pringle!" he teased making a silly yet teasing face

"I bet that unlucky as hell guy would be John!" Lafayette replied, crossing his arms. "Oh wait.. it could be a female too! You bought that Bi pride shirt a few months ago and cherish it as much as your "heavenly" notebooks!" he made quotation signals with his fingers.

Alex walked back to his group of friends and protected himself from Lafayette. "You're pan!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Why do you care if im Bi?!"

"Because no reason!"

"Hmph!"

"Can you guys stop arguing about orientations and yadda yadda yooda?" Hercules interrupted, drooping his tired body down. "Its already really late."

"Meh okay..." Lafayette said. Alexander's only response was a slight nod.

Ding!

"Hm?" Laurens asked

"Oh, that's my iPad! I forgot to turn off the notification volume." Alexander explained. He opened his iPad and saw a new text

_**Derdy WashingMachine: **_Hey! You and Laf need to get home, NOW!

_**Derdy WashingMachine: **_You there son?

Alexander starting freaking out. "Shit!" Alexander hollered. John and Hercules stared at the freaking out Alex. "What's wrong bro?" Lafayette asked confused at his (adoptive*) brother.

"Dad said we gotta go home!" Alex shouted worryingly

"Why are you so worried?" Laurens asked

"Oh wait.. SHIT!" Lafayette realized

At the same moment he [Laf] realized the truth, Martha texted him.

_**BestMum:**_ I'll shut my mouth and i'll let you go

_**BestMum:**_ Is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you?

Lafayette and Alexander glared at the screen while Hercules was jamming out the rest of Good For You* from Dear Ben Platt*.

_**LaffyFlaffyLafayette: **_Mom.. please don't go texting me all the lyrics of Good For You

_**BestMum:**_ Then you better come home NOW!

_**BestMum: **_With Alexander, of course!

Lafayette and Alexander exchanged worried glances.

_**LaffyFlaffyLafayette: **_Sure.

_**BestMum: **_Bye sweetie!

Lafayette covered the screen with the cover, which was the French flag.

"Emmm..." Laurens mumbled

"We're in really big trouble..." Alexander said trying to hide his nervousness Lafayette nodded his head like craycray coocoo (crazy).

"GOOD FOR YOU!" Hercules sang, "GOOD FOR YOU, YOU, YOU!"

John facepalmed. "All we see is a yelling Hercules for forever*..." he sang.

"Fuck you guys..." Alexander groaned.

"Alex.." Lafayette sighed, "You changed a lot of people in your contacts names to Dear Ben Platt characters..."

"Oh yeah..." Alex said. "You're Mike!

"Fucking hell." Lafayette muttered.

"We gotta go home now Laf!" Alexander reminded him.

"Oh, yeah.." Lafayette nodded. "What about the talking cats?"

"Let's keep that our secret!" John suggested

"Yeah!" Hercules agreed, "What would our parents think when we tell them we encountered talking cats?!"

"We'll be famous!" Lafayette squealed like a little child.

"Wait didn't we say that it would be our sec-" Alex was cut off by Lafayette dragging his arm. "Lets go home!" Lafayette said to Alex

"Bye!" Lafayette called to the other two while walking towards home

"Bye!" The other two said in unison.

"We're in big trouble now..." Lafayette whined, "Dad told us to be home by 9!"

Alex's response was a moan. "Why can't we stay out until 9:30?"

Lafayette shrugged. "Because..I dont know."

"Exactly." Alex muttered.

"Lets get home.. we'll get in big trouble if we dont get home quick!" Lafayette told him.

"First, I know we will." he replied, "Second.. RACE YOU THERE!" he challenged Lafayette. "You're on!" Laf accepted and started dashing towards their home.

* * *

They sprinted all the way from the park back to their home. Oh, and Lafayette ended up winning the race because Alexander tripped on a rock. Their house* was a large house, some even called the house as big as a mansion! The house was located up a hill, with a tunnel of trees at the entrance of the mini parking lot in front of their house. They had a garage and a large tree between the garage and front door, which would blossom pink flowers every Spring. They had a mini flower garden in their front yard. When they first enter the building by the front door (Lafayette and Alexander got a pair of keys), there was the living room on the right, there was many couches and chairs and some windows and tables and a piano near the door, which took up the whole right side.

The left side had a place to watch TV, with 2 couches and a massaging chair the boys play with a lot. Their was also a little counter in the corner for some reason? The counter corner thing was a weird corner with a lot of pipes underneath the counter. Then, their was the staircase which was pretty large. It was right in the room when you enter the house via front door. Between the TV area and staircase, there was a small path that leaded to the kitchen. While in the path, there was a entrance to the basement and a storage area, as well as a small bathroom.

The boys went into the living room to see Washington texting in the class group chat (yes, he was in the group chat) on his phone, while lying down on a large couch in the middle of the room. Martha was practicing her piano skills. Washington got up while Alexander was about to turn on his iPad to see his notifications, but Lafayette gave him a worried nudge signaling him not to. Washington's gaze was cold as he walked towards the shivering boys. Martha stopped playing the piano and watched the thing. She took out her phone and started recording a video.

* * *

_**This chapter is LONG**_

_**Sorry! But i'll upload these in batches occasionally. And for the * star things:**_

_**Dear Evan Hansen (Dear Ben Platt, because I plan for something later with the actual characters and not the actors/actresses) and every other musical except Hamilton is in this FanFic! So yes, they all are fans of DEH, as well as Martha [Washington]. **_

_**Washington and Martha ADOPTED Lafayette and Hamilton! They are not fostering them. **_

_**What Laurens said was based of the "All we see is sky for forever" line of For Forever in DEH. **_

_**The house the Washington's live in are based off my (old) house! I made up nothing! (I even had the piano, pipe corner counter thing and the massage chair!)**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy! I had a fun time writing this. Next chapter is gonna be fun owo.**_

_**Haha fear me for I am the Lams fluff god (not)!**_

_**No, Hamilton couples aren't common in this fanfic, they're not always the actual historical pairing, they're in elementary school, what'd you expect? All Warrior cat pairings are the same as in Sign of the moon.**_


	3. Air vs Fire

_**C3**_

* * *

_**Hey! Im backkkkkk! Spring Break is bliss.**_

_**Im trying to practice on POV's, but I mostly will stick to third person. Im bad at understanding POV's xD. But I guess thats why im writing owo. To learn how to... ye.. WAIT FOR IT FISHTICK, WAIT FOR IT. (Just you wait)**_

* * *

"What do you two think you were doing?!" Washington yelled at the two brothers, who were drooping down in guilt. "You guys could've gotten kidnapped!"

Lafayette sprinted upstairs towards his room, leaving Washington with a terrified Alexander. Alexander stared at Washington before dashing after Lafayette upstairs to their rooms. Martha pressed the stop recording button and sent it to the group chat.

* * *

**_Hamilton's POV_**

* * *

Lafayette and I sprinted up the stairs up to our room. Shee dad, why can't we be actual 9yo's and stay out late? I thought as we entered our room.

It was the second largest bedroom, Laf and I slept on a king sized bed. We would have to go through nearly 2 hallways, because our room is near the entrance to the attic where we mess around and hide from mom and dad, but still. Once they catch you once only a single time, they memorize where you hide and check that place first! Smart parents...

We went into the room and hid in the closet, which was in a room outside our bedroom. The room before the bedroom had a closet, a couch, a small refrigerator (from my memory I think, but it was my old house) and a bathroom with a shower! The bathroom had a cool toilet that used a remote to wash your butt and it was a awesome toilet!

"Bro, do you think we're gonna get grounded?" I asked, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. "Just because we stayed out late? Of course not Alex! Why would they ground us for THAT?" Lafayette reassured me. Man, I kinda wish that I had the confidence he had. He always thinks of the best. Still, he talks too much about ewwy stuff. Yes, I know. Im usually the classmate who would pick a precise word when talking, but still. Ew.

"Ow!" I squeaked in pain as Laf bumped into be and made me fall on the floor. I sat up and started licking the area where it hurt the most. Lafayette apologized and I gave him a nod as a response. "Uh Alex," Lafayette started, "can I ask you a question?" I nodded again as I continued to licking the hurting area. "Why are you so much like a smol lion cub?"

I glared at him confused, pfft, like I could even see him before interrupting my fierce licking to talk. "How do you think im a lion cub?" I asked. "Well, you're fierce and will not hesitate to rip someones throat out if someone disagreed with you!" Lafayette explained, "Also, what house are you in?" he asked.

"The Washington families house." I answered. Lafayette facepalmed. "I meant Hogwart house..." he told me. "What the fu is a hog wart house?!" I asked him, confused. I would never understand what he thinks in his mind. "Harry Potter!" he yelled at me quietly. Oh yeah! That Harry Potter thingy... what were those houses names again? They are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and.. uh.. Pufflehuff? Wait no... Hufflepuff! I still don't know my house, I never cared about Harry Potter so much. "Uh.. I don't know which house..." I replied. "I know im definitely not Hufflepuff, though. Lafayette glared at me, and I mean the DEATH GLARE. I mean that glare that would pierce my soul if I wasn't used to it! I swear, the first time he did the death glare to me was in a McDonalds. I choked on my chicken nuggets.

Lafayette pulled his iPad out from behind him. He Googled "Hogwart house quiz" and made me do one. I got some eagle picture? "You're Ravenclaw!" Lafayette told me, "Not a Warrior Cat name..."

"Now you know my house, what the hell is your house?!" I asked

"Gryffindor" Laf told me ", clearly the BEST house out of all ya sucka's" _**(Im a proud Ravenclaw, go ahead and send the hate but Ravenclaw FTW!)**_

"No you're not!" I protested

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lafayette screamed in my face, "AT LEAST WE DON'T HAVE A DAMNED EAGLE AS OUR MASCOT!"

How dare he call a eagle Damned! I'LL SHOW HIM!

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, giving him a death glare. I'll admit, his death glare is far more intimidating than mine. "AT LEAST WE HAVE ARE SMART!"

"WE'RE BRAVER YOU COWARDS!"

After that statement, the two brothers went screaming, hollering and yelling some weird blobs of letters like "JSJKCJNJJNJIJDOIJIODJIDNIJ"

Just then, the door slammed open to reveal a fuming dad. Laf and I turned pale, did we just scream at the top of our lungs just because of Hogwart Houses?!

* * *

_**Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter of Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is awesome w. Go ahead and scream all ya want.**_

_**Anyways, sorry for the smol chapter. I just wanted to experiment with POV's, because none of my stories used a first person POV.**_

_**CLIFFHANGER HAHA**_

_**Edit: Hamilton and Lafayette switched houses and I edited out. Hamilton is now Ravenclaw (yay) and Lafayette is now Lionbird (cri)**_


End file.
